


Eye-opening experiences

by Edom



Series: Eye-opening experiences [1]
Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Anti-Lindsay, Anti-Mikey, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-19
Updated: 2010-11-19
Packaged: 2017-10-13 06:58:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/134296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edom/pseuds/Edom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some people get an eye full and maybe some of them have second thoughts about Brian and Justin's relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Micheal

**Author's Note:**

> Beta by TayTay4936

**Justin POV**

Brian and I were just puttering around doing our usual evening ritual when the door buzzed. I went to the door to hear who it was.

“Yeah?”

“Hey Brian, it’s me Michael, let me in.”

I buzzed him in and waited by the door. When I heard the elevator I opened the door to let Michael in.

“Oh, hi Justin, what are you doing here?”

“This is my partners loft Michael, I’m here quite often.”

“Is Brian home?”

“I’m right here Mikey, what are you doing here?”

“Ben is out of town and Hunter is spending the night with a friend, I was kind of hoping that you would let me spend the night on your couch.”

“It’s a sofa, Mikey not a couch. And what is wrong with your own house?”

“We are having it fumigated.”

“And why didn’t you make arrangements for a place to sleep before making arrangements to have the place fumigated?”

“I did, I was supposed to stay at my mom’s house but Carl’s daughter and her fiancée has come for a surprise visit and I agreed to let them stay in my old room provided I could stay here. They are going back home tomorrow so it would just be for tonight.”

“Well if it’s ok with Justin it’s fine by me.” He looked at me and I just shrugged.

“Why does he have a say in it?”

“Because he’s spending the night Mikey and he practically lives here.”

I just continued with what I was doing before the buzzer sounded. I loaded the coffee maker and set the timer, I let my hand graze Brian when we walked past each other.

Brian went to the bedroom to get the spare pillow and a blanket for Michael and put it on the sofa.

“What are you guys doing?”

“Getting ready to go to bed, it’s a school night and we have to be up early in the morning.” Brian said on his way to the bathroom to brush his teeth and take a leak before going to bed.

“But it’s only 10.30, I thought we could talk for a while, maybe get a few beers.”

“Sorry Mikey, you’re welcome to stay but Justin and I are going to bed now.”

I had finished in the bathroom and started stripping and Michael gaped at me.

“Is he not going to wear any pajamas?”

Brian laughed out loud.

“Jesus Mikey, I doubt Justin has worn anything to bed since he met me.”

“That’s not true Bri; I wore pajamas at Ethan’s place.” I smirk and Brian laughs out loud.

“Of course you did, didn’t want him to get the wrong idea did you?”

“Good night Michael.” I said from my place in the bed.

“Night Justin.”

“Good night Mikey. We’ll see you in the morning.” With that Brian made his way up the stairs and took off his own clothes and went to bed.

Michael went to the bathroom to get ready for sleep. He changed into his pajamas in there as well and went to the sofa and got comfortable.

In the bedroom I was licking my way down Brian’s jaw and neck. I made my way to the left nipple and sucked it into my mouth, which made Brian moan. I put my hand over Brian’s mouth in order to stifle the sounds coming from him. I licked across Brian’s torso to the right nipple and gave that the same attention I had given the left. Finally I made my way down to the leaking cock, but instead of giving any attention to it I suck in both his balls and swivel my tongue around them.

Brian is panting and moaning even more now and I lift up and nudge his shoulder in a silent sign for him to turn around. When he is on his stomach I take a long lick across his hole and Brian bucks his ass of the bed. I love the way I can make him come almost unglued when I rim him. Not many people would guess this, him being a big bad top and all, but Brian loves to be rimmed. I point my tongue and start fucking him with it. I know he tries to control the sounds coming from him, so as not to disturb Michael but the pillow only muffles the sound, it doesn’t make it go away.

At some point e completely forgets that we are not alone and so do I.

“Justin, fuck.”

I take the lube and start preparing him, I nudge at him to turn around again and he does. I put on a condom and he slings his long legs around my hips. I slowly push my cock inside him and he makes this fucking amazing sound low in his throat, it’s a mixture of a growl and a moan. When I’m fully imbedded I stop to let him adjust. When he is ready I start moving in and out of him slowly, I know I’m driving him insane and I love that I’m the only one who can do that.

“Justin, fuck me, faster, harder.”

He starts begging, and I start moving faster and harder, and soon we are both panting and sweating. When he comes, his ass contracts around me, and I know I won’t last long. After a couple more thrusts, I come moaning his name, and drop down on him.

“Jesus, Justin that was fucking amazing.”

I smile brightly at him and get some tissue to clean us up a little and take of the condom. When we are a little less wet and sticky I lay back down with Brian’s head on my chest. It’s always like that with us, whoever gets fucked ends up with his head on the other persons shoulder or chest. This, of course means that I spend most nights with my head on him, but once in a while we end up like this and that is fan-fucking-tastic.

 **Michael POV**

I lay here on Brian’s couch, sorry sofa, and try to block out the sounds of all the moaning and panting from the bedroom when I hear Brian say.

“Justin, fuck me, faster, harder.”

What the fuck? What the hell did Boy Wonder do to make Brian bottom for him, let alone beg? That little twink has no right to treat Brian that way I bet tomorrow Brian will have regretted it, and Justin will be out on his ass. I snicker a little at that, because no way in hell would Brian be comfortable around someone who had done that to him, and finally Boy Wonder will be out of our lives.

For now I’m just happy they finished so I can get some sleep.

I wake to the sounds of the shower going on. I sit up and look around expecting to see one of them, I finally dawns on me that they are in the shower, together. I was so sure that Brian would want nothing to do with Justin this morning, and now they are showering together. How the fuck did that happen? Maybe he is just giving the kid a farewell fuck before throwing his sorry ass out. Yes, that must be it.

I get up and change into the clothes I wore yesterday, I can go to my mothers to shower and change before going to the store. After all I don’t open until 10 AM and it’s only 7.

They come out of the bathroom with towels wrapped around their waists and start dressing, I see Brian swatting Justin’s ass with his towel before taking both of them to bathroom, presumably to hang them up to dry.

Justin comes down the steps and smiles at me.

“Good morning Michael, how did you sleep?”

“Fine, the couch is really comfortable.” I say to him.

“Mikey, it’s still not a couch.” Brian says coming down the stairs.

Justin hands him a cup of coffee after having poured a ridiculous amount of sugar in it.

“Ahh, perfect.” Brian gives Justin a small smile, and opens the fridge, taking out to different kinds of juice and pouring to glasses, one of each.

“Mikey, do you want some breakfast? We have toast.”

“No thanks, I’ll go to the diner later.”

“You sure? How about some coffee or juice? We have Guava and orange.”

“A cup of coffee would be nice, thanks.”

Justin pours another cup of coffee and Brian brings it to me. I’m really not sure what the fuck is going on, but it’s like I have entered the twilight zone. Brian saying we, and acting like nothing out of the ordinary happened last night, when I know for a fact that something did.

Brian is taking the toast from the toaster and Justin butters up one for himself and puts the other one on a plate for Brian. They both come over to me at the dining room table and Justin places a cushion on one of the chairs and Brian sits down carefully. It was such a natural movement, that had you not been paying attention you might not have caught it, but I was and I did. Brian just gives him a little smile, and starts eating his dry toast and drinking his juice and Coffee.

After breakfast they help each other to load the dishwasher and get ready to leave. When they are both in their coats and have gathered keys, phones and bags Brian looks at me.

“Are you coming Mikey, or do you plan on sitting in my loft all day?”

I wake up and go to the door and put on my shoes and coat. On the way down in the elevator I can’t help it I just have to know.

“Why are you not having a hissy fit and throwing Justin out of your life?”

Both of them stare at me like I just dropped down from the moon.

“Now, why the fuck would I do that?” He sounds genuinely confused.

“Because he somehow convinced you to let him top last night and you never ever top, I don’t know how the fuck he did it, but I’m sure you’re not going to risk it happening again.” I know I’m ranting a little and maybe even whining but I just really don’t get it.

“What the fuck is wrong with you Mikey? Did you get off on listening to us fucking last night?”

He sounds pissed, finally.

“Of course not, but it’s not exactly like your loft has any doors and you were kind of loud.”

“Well, not that I have any obligation to tell you this, but last night was not the first time Justin topped me, and it will, in all likelihood, not be the last either. He and I are partners and what we do in our own bedroom is none of your, or anybody else’s, fucking business. Is that clear Michael?”

I nod, when he calls me by my full name I know he is very serious but I still don’t like it. It’s like he’s a completely different person around Justin, and when they went around making breakfast, it looked like it was a ritual they had performed hundreds of times before. Moving around each other but not getting in each others way, it was spooky. Even Ben and I aren’t that coordinated, it was like they were a real couple, but that just can’t be. Brian would never be part of a couple, he just wouldn’t. With that comforting thought I say goodbye to them and walk to the diner for my breakfast and a chat with ma.


	2. Debbie and Emmett

**Brian POV ******

I can’t fucking believe this weather. It hadn’t started snowing when Justin and I left for Woody’s, and now it’s almost a god damn blizzard. We have to relieve Debbie. She is on babysitter duty, and we have to go pick up Gus. The munchers are out of town. Mel had to go to some kind of conference and they decided that Lindsay should go with her, and take a couple of extra days for a mini vacation. Gus had been at the loft since Tuesday. Now it was Friday, and I had been going stir crazy. Debbie had offered to take care of Gus for the night so Justin and I could go out and have some fun.

When Debbie opens the door after we knock, she looks out at all the snow.

“Holy shit. When the fuck did it start snowing?”

“Sometime after we got to Babylon. We had a bitch of a time getting here.”

“That’s it. You are staying here tonight. I’m not letting you go out in that weather again, and especially not with Gus.”

“But Deb…”

“Don’t you ‘but Deb’ me. You are staying here and that’s final.” She has that dangerous fingernail in my face, and I know resistance is futile.

“Sure Deb,” I say defeated.

“Good, you can stay in Justin’s old room. Gus is already sleeping in my room and there is no reason to move him. Now get moving.”

Justin and I make our way up the stairs and into the room that holds so many memories for the both of us, both together and apart.

We take off our clothes and go to bed. We fuck, naturally; we always fuck, and then we go to sleep.

 **Emmett POV ******

I’m glad I didn’t go with the boys last night. I might not have made it home in this weather. Gus is still here, so I guess Justin and Brian called to tell Debbie that they wouldn’t be able to get here and pick him up.

“Good morning, Deb. How are you this fine morning?”

“I’m fine, Emmett. How about you?”

“Fabulous. And you Gus how are you, fine sir?”

Gus giggles and smiles at me.

“That good, huh? It’s too bad that your daddy and Justin couldn’t get here last night, but I’m sure they will be here today.”

“They did get here last night, I refused to let them leave again and take Gus out in that weather. They are in Justin’s old room sleeping right now, and I highly doubt they will be going anywhere today.”

“What do you mean? Why don’t you think they will be going anywhere?”

“Did you look out the window before you came down here?”

“No, why? Is it bad outside?”

She gives me a look and I go to look out the window and gasp. There’s nearly 6.5 feet of snow in places and the door is all but blocked.

“Oh my god; that’s a lot of snow. It must have come down in drifts.”

“I think it just about did. So, as you can see, we are all staying in today.”

“Uhh, this could be fun. Let’s wake up the boys.” I clapped at the thought.

“Let them sleep in a little, we can make breakfast and wake them up when it’s ready.”

“That’s a good idea. Let’s get cracking.”

When we have made scrambled eggs, bacon, pancakes and muffins, I go up to wake the sleeping beauties and get the shock of my life; they are not sleeping but slowly and gently making love. It’s not possible to call what they are doing fucking; there are too many soft spoken words and sensual touches. I back out carefully, and go downstairs to tell Deb that they might be a while.

“Did you get them up?”

“Oh they were already up, but it might be a little while before they are coming.”

“Ahh, well let’s start eating and just make two plates for them for later.”

Just as we are about done, they come down looking well fucked.

“Good morning, you two, did you sleep well?”

“Good morning, Deb, we slept fine but the bed is a little small for two. It’s going to be nice to get back to the loft and the big bed.”

“Well Sunshine, it’s not going to be today.”

“What the fuck are you talking about? We’re leaving in a little while; Justin just has to feed the monster in his stomach.”

“Look out the window, kiddo.”

Brian goes to the kitchen window.

“Shit. What the fuck happened out there last night? How the fuck can the snow get that high in a couple of hours?”

“I haven’t a clue. All I know is that we are all stuck here today. Now come have some breakfast.”

They both sit at the table and start eating without saying much.

“Well Sonnyboy, it looks like we are spending the day at Grandma Deb’s. How about that?”

“Jus too?”

“Yes, Justin too.”

“Yeah, can we do puzzles, and play games, and draw pictures, and everything?”

Brian and Justin laugh and Brian ruffles Gus’s hair.

“Sure we can. We can do exactly what we want to.”

After breakfast, Brian, Justin and Gus go into the living room to play a game of Candy Land.

 **Brian POV ******

This is not how I planned on spending my Saturday, but what the fuck. As long as we’re here, we might as well make the best of it. Justin and I spend the entire day just playing with Gus, and talking to Deb and Emmett.

It turns out to not be a horrible day and Debbie enjoys having a kid in her house again. She keeps feeding us and coming up with new ways to entertain Sonnyboy.

Debbie keeps giving us these strange looks when she thinks no one is looking. It’s like she is seeing us for the first time, and doesn’t know what to make of us. Finally, during dinner I can’t stand it anymore.

“What the fuck is it with you today, Deb? You have been looking at us like we’re from another planet all fucking day.”

“Sorry kiddo, I guess I’m just not used to seeing the two of you so relaxed and comfortable around each other. It’s like you move in synch with each other and know what the other person will do before he does it.”

“Well, most of the time we do. Every time we have Gus, we do much of the same stuff, and therefore know the routines.” Justin tells her and I just nod.

“Yeah, but you don’t have him that much, do you?”

“We have him every week-end for at least a day, sometimes more.” I tell her and she gapes at me.

“I had no idea. I don’t think Michael does either. He keeps telling all of us how you are just a drop-in dad, and he doesn’t want to be that with his kid.” Emmett interjects.

“I know. It pisses me off, but Brian doesn’t want me to set him straight, for some reason.”

“Let it go, Sunshine. You know how I feel about it,” I tell him.

I don’t want to talk about it. I’m sure that Mikey is going to be a much better dad than me. I mean look at the role models we’ve had. I’ve had Jack and Joan, the abusive drunk and the ice queen, while Michael has had Deb, the ultimate earth mother. How can he not be a better dad than me?

“Yeah, I know. I just don’t get it.” Justin mumbles, but I can still hear him.

“Well kiddo, you are doing a great job with him. He obviously loves you very much.”

I look away, not wanting them to see the tears in my eyes, but Justin knows. He puts his hand on mine and squeezes gently. I give him a look to let him know I appreciate it, and he smiles at me.

When the snow has finally melted enough for us to go home the next morning, Debbie gives me one of her bone crushing hugs.

“You’re doing good, kiddo. I’m proud of you.”

“Thanks, Maw,” I say and hug her back.


	3. Melanie and Lindsay

**Melanie POV ******

Brian and Justin were at our house. They were here for the day since the loft was being painted.

“Why is it they have to stay here all day? Couldn’t they find somewhere else to be?” I ask Lindsay in the kitchen while they are playing with Gus in the living room.

“Of course they could have found somewhere else, but they wanted to be here and spend some time with Gus.” Lindsay had her ‘couldn’t you please try and get along’ voice on.

I went to the living room and sat on the couch to watch the men and Gus playing while Lindsay finished lunch. Suddenly, Justin had a cramp in his hand and he gave an involuntary yelp.

“Give it here, Sunshine,” Brian said gently, and Justin put his hand in his.

“Is it a bad one?” Brian asked as he started massaging Justin’s hand, gently at first, but gradually putting a little more pressure on it.

“Yeah, pretty bad, I think I over did it today at school. I had three projects to finish before finals.” There were tears in his eyes.

“You have to pace yourself. If you don’t, it might get so bad that you can’t paint anymore. Remember, your physical therapist told us so.” Brian kept massaging the hand, and I could see the tension leaving Justin’s face.

“I know. I promise to be more careful, but we have been so busy at Kinnetik with the new campaign for Remson, that my projects had to be pushed a little.” Brian looked like he was about to say something, but Justin put up his hand to stop him. “Don’t, you know that I love working on campaigns with you, and I don’t want to stop doing it. I promise to be more careful in the future and spread my painting out a little more.” He gave Brian a little kiss on the cheek and started playing with Gus again. Brian looked at him with worry written all over his face but didn’t say anything.

I have to admit that I was stunned. I have never seen Brian being that gentle with anybody, not even Gus. I mean I know that he loves his son, even I can see that; but he likes to play a little more roughly with him, ‘to compensate for the lack of masculine influence in the boy’s life,’ he says. And I didn’t know that Justin had to be careful if he didn’t want to lose what little control he has over his hand. That has got to be frustrating for an artist. The third shock of that exchange was the fact that Justin works on campaigns for Kinnetik.

 **Lindsay POV ******

“Lunch is ready,” I told the four people in the living room. Brian took Gus to the bathroom to wash his hands while the rest of us sat down.

“Everything looks delicious Lindsay,” Justin tells me and I smile at him. He is as much a WASP as I am.

“Thank you, Justin, now dig in.” Brian and Gus had joined us and we all started eating, when all of a sudden, Justin dropped his utensils and grabbed his head between his hands.

“God, it hurts.” Brian got up so fast I hardly noticed anything before he was back with a pill bottle. He took out two and gave them to Justin along with his water. Justin took the pills and Brian started rubbing gentle circles on his temples.

“Can we use the attic couch to lie down for a little while? It’s going to take a nap before this headache is gone,” He asks us, and we both just nod our heads, too shocked to say anything.

“Is Justin sick?” Gus asks.

“No, Sonnyboy. His head just hurts really bad, and he needs a little nap to get all better. I think it’s time for your nap, too, and when you get up, Justin will be alright again, ok?” Brian looks at him and ruffles his hair before getting up and leading Justin up the stairs.

“Ok, Daddy,” Gus says after them.

 **Brian POV ******

I should have fucking known that he would get a headache after a hand cramp like that one. He always does. I could have given him the pills earlier and we could have prevented this.

“Brian, don’t blame yourself. You couldn’t know for sure that I would get a headache, and I don’t like taking the pills for no reason at all, you know that.”

“I know, Sunshine, but I do know that you always get a headache after a cramp that bad.”

“Yeah, but I know that too, and I didn’t do anything either. My head, my responsibility.”

I take off my clothes and lie down on the couch with my back to the back of the couch. Justin takes his clothes off too, and spoons in front of me. I rub slow circles on his abdomen and I can feel him relaxing a little. I really should not let him work so much for Kinnetik; I know how busy he is with school and that should be his priority right now.

“Shut up, Brian, and go to sleep,” He tells me.

“I didn’t say a thing, Sunshine.”

“Sure you did. You are kicking yourself for letting me work on so many accounts with you. I can fucking hear the wheels in your head spinning. Now, shut up and go to sleep.” I laugh softly at that and wonder how this kid got to know me so well.

“I have been on to you from the start, Brian. I can’t sleep if you keep thinking so loudly, so could we please just talk about it when we wake up?” He is pleading now, and I close my eyes and put my nose in his hair and drift off.

 **Justin POV ******

When we wake up, it turns out we have only slept for half an hour, but thankfully my headache is gone. I start kissing Brian’s jaw; something I know drives him wild. I lick a trail down his throat and I hear him moan softly.

“Shh, we don’t want Mel and Lindz to hear us,” I whisper to him, and he clenches his teeth. I let my tongue continue down his throat and onto his chest. When I get to the right nipple, I suck it into my mouth, and he moans softly again. I do the same to the left, with the same result. He stops me and rolls me over, carefully since the couch isn’t all that wide, and gives me a deep, sensual kiss. Now, it’s my turn to moan, and he chuckles lightly at that. He grabs his pants from the floor and takes out a condom and a packet of lube. He opens the lube and puts some on his fingers and starts to warm it up. All the while, he kisses my neck, collarbone and nipples. When he sticks the first finger in my hole, I’m taken by surprise. I had been so focused on his tongue. When I’m prepared, he puts on the condom and pushes into me slowly. We both moan at the sensation, and he starts moving in and out ever so slowly, driving me absolutely crazy.

“Please, Brian.”

“Please what, Sunshine?”

“Move your ass or I’m moving in yours,” I tell him and he chuckles again and starts moving. When we come, almost at the same time, he collapses on me and we both pant.

“That was amazing, Sunshine, as usual. How is it not boring even after all this time? I really don’t get it.”

“Because we know each other’s bodies almost as well as we know our own, and we know what to do to get each other going,” I tell him.

Just then, Lindsay sticks her head over the stairs.

“Oh, you are awake. I have made cookies if you would like to come down and have a cup of coffee.” She is blushing slightly like she knows what we have been doing.

“We’ll be right there, Lindz,” Brian tells her and she leaves.

 **Melanie POV ******

“By the look of it, they just finished having sex when I came up there. How can Brian be that irresponsible? I can’t believe that he thinks that Justin is that hot, that he can’t even keep his hands off for a single day.” She’s pissed and I wonder what she is more angry about.

“Which part are you the most upset about? That they had sex or that Brian can’t keep his hands off Justin?” I ask her.

“What is that supposed to mean? Gus could have walked up those stairs at any minute and seen them.” She looks hurt that I would ask her that, but we have to finish the discussion for now since Brian and Justin are coming down the stairs.

“Is Gus still sleeping?” Justin asks.

“Yes, luckily,” Lindsay all but spits out.

“What do you mean, luckily?” Brian asks with a raised eyebrow.

“Well, from what I could gather, it’s a good thing he wasn’t awake and came to see his father and Justin in the attic.” She looks down her nose at them.

“Yeah, well, since this is your house, I figured you would tell him that it’s not polite to walk in on people without knocking first. I’m aware that there is no door, but you could knock on the wall or the stairs, to let people know that you were coming.” He looks pointedly at her, and she blushes. I guess she never knocked, and just walked in on them without notice.

“Well, is anybody up for some coffee and some of Lindsay’s cookies?” I ask in an attempt to diffuse the situation. It looks like it could get ugly any minute. Lindsay doesn’t take kindly to being chastised, even if it is well founded.

“I’d love a cup of coffee and some cookies.” I guess Justin can read the situation as well as I can.

“Don’t tell me how to raise my own son. I know how to do that just fine without you. I have for the last four years.” OK, that was a bit harsh; even I wouldn’t have gone that far.

“I’m not trying to tell you how to raise OUR son; I’m trying to tell you that you were way out of line to just walk in on us. You knew we had gone to take a nap, and you walked in on us anyway. I wonder what you were trying to accomplish with that.”

She blushes even more and I start to wonder what exactly she did try to accomplish.

“I wasn’t trying to accomplish anything. This is my house. I have a right to go anywhere I want to.”

“Would you say the same thing if you were staying over at someone else’s house and they just walked in on you without knocking?”

“That’s not the same thing,” She says with typical blonde logic.

“Why is it not the same?”

“Because Mel and I are a real couple, and therefore, it could be expected that we would need some privacy.”

“And just what exactly do you think Justin and I are?”

“I don’t know. Fuck buddies?” I gasp. I really can’t believe that she could say something like that. Justin is getting pissed. I can tell by the color on his neck.

“You are way out of line, Lindsay. You have absolutely no right to judge mine and Justin’s relationship.”

“What relationship? You always tell us that you don’t ‘do’ relationships and boyfriends.”

“Lindsay, Justin and I have been together on and off for the last four years; he is my partner.”

Both Lindsay and I just stare at him. I guess I never expected him to come right out and say it, even after what I saw earlier, but by the looks of it, I’m not half as shocked as Lindsay is.

“What do you mean, he’s your partner? You hardly acknowledge that you know him half the time.” Huh? Is she really that much in denial?

“What the fuck are you talking about? I haven’t ever not acknowledged that I know him. Jesus, Lindsay, I even brought him to the hospital to see Gus for the first time. I asked him his opinion on the name of my son, for fuck’s sake.” Just then we heard Gus opening the door to his room and walking down the stairs.

“Justin, you better?” he asks and gives Justin a big hug.

“Yes, thank you Gus, I’m much better now. Did you have a good nap, too?”

“Yes, I sleep good.”

“Would you like some milk and cookies, Gus?” I ask him and he nods his head enthusiastically.

We all go to the kitchen, and I put cups and plates on the table while Lindsay finds the milk and brings over the cookies. When we are finished, Brian gets up and grabs both his and Justin’s coats.

“We’re leaving now. We’ll see you next weekend, Sonnyboy, ok?”

“Ok, Daddy. Bye, Justin. Bye, Daddy.”

Both men hug him, and Justin hugs me, and then they leave. I think this has been a most educational visit. I found out that Brian really loves Justin, if his concern for his wellbeing is any indication, and I found out that my wife is in complete denial about their relationship. This could turn out to be an interesting couple of weeks, until she gets a clue.


	4. Ted and Cynthia

**Ted POV ******

We are working on a Saturday, again. We are working on the new Brown Athletic campaign. It’s Cynthia, Brian, Justin and I, and we are all sitting in the conference room.

“What time is it?” Brian stretches and looks at the clock on the wall. “Fuck, it’s already noon. We should break for lunch. Cynthia, would you go to the deli to get some sandwiches for us?”

“Sure thing, Boss. What would you all like?”

“I’ll have a turkey on whole wheat, no mayo,” Brian says to nobody’s surprise.

“I’ll have a roast beef with relish with a side of coleslaw and a large coke, please.” Justin is the consummate WASP.

“I’ll like a meatloaf with gravy and fries and a chocolate shake.” I’m hungry and need something substantial.

“Ok, I’ll be back in half an hour.” Cynthia leaves and we go sit in Brian’s office to take a break from work.

“How’s the hand, Sunshine?”

“It’s fine, only a slight cramp a little while ago,” Justin smiles at him.

Brian takes the hand and starts massaging it lightly. I have seen him do that so many times by now that it hardly registers with me. We talk about the family until Cynthia gets back with our lunch. When we are done eating, we go back to the conference room.

 **Brian POV ******

I look at the screen with the preliminary ad that Justin has made.

“Justin, what if we move….”

“You’re right,” he says and moves the logo a little to the right.

“Exactly, and the font should be….”

“Bigger and darker. Right.” He makes some changes and the ad is all of the sudden ten times better.

“Much better, Sunshine; it’s almost there. It’s not quite right, but I can’t see what’s missing.”

“How about I move the text…”

“Up. Right, that could work; try it.”

He moves the text up just a smidge and the ad is perfect.

“That’s it, guys. We did it again; it’s perfect.”

That took a little over an hour and we are all exhausted. We sit and drink a cup of coffee before Justin and I leave for the day.

“Will we see you later at Woody’s, Theodore?”

“Yeah, I’ll be there at about nine.”

“See you then, Ted. Bye, Cynthia, see you Monday.”

“Bye, Justin, see you.”

 **Cynthia POV ******

“Did you see that? It’s like they can read each other’s minds,” Ted says.

“I know, I’ve seen them do something like this before on other accounts. It’s like they know each other so well they don’t really need to talk to each other.”

“I never knew they worked that well together. I mean they haven’t been really together more than a little over a year.”

“Ted, they have been together for a lot longer than that. I think they had known each other for about a month when Justin was added to his call list. He was the only one who I was allowed to put right through unless Brian was in a meeting. Not even Michael had that privilege. I always had to ask if he wanted to talk to Michael, but not Justin. He was not like anybody else.”

“Really? Already after a month? How did you know how long he had known him?”

“I already knew that something had happened the first morning. He was smiling and almost nice. He still fucked the client, but he was somehow different than he used to be. The day after that, he was a miserable asshole. He was yelling at everybody and slamming the door to his office. Do you know what happened the day after they met?”

“Yeah, Justin went to his loft to talk to him and Brian sent him away.”

“Oh, that explains it. I guess he really didn’t want to do that.”

“No, I guess not.” Ted looked pensive for a while. “Do you think he already had feelings for him back then?”

“Yeah, I think he did,” I tell him and he nods a little. “Don’t get me wrong. I don’t think he had fallen in love with him back then. I think he liked him and regretted sending him away. I think he was ready to break his ‘one time only’ rule for him but didn’t know how to go about doing that without losing face among his friends and on the Avenue.” I look pointedly at him and he has the grace to blush a little.

“I guess we really weren’t all that flexible where he was concerned. Some of us still aren’t.”

“You mean Michael still isn’t. I have to admit that I have never really understood why you are friends with him. He is always very demanding and condescending towards me. He even keeps calling me Brian’s secretary and that just pisses me off.”

“Michael is usually a really nice guy, but when it comes to Brian he is totally clueless about anything. He feels he should have unlimited access to Brian and doesn’t understand if that is not possible.”

“He should get a grip and let Brian have a life.”

“I know that, you know that, but try and tell Michael that. I have to admit that I didn’t know that Brian and Justin were as close as they are. It has been quite the eye-opening experience for me today.


	5. Jennifer and Molly

**Brian POV ******

For Justin’s twenty-first birthday, I invited Jennifer and Molly to join the two of us at a new restaurant neither of us had ever been to before.

When Molly and Jennifer arrived, Justin and I were already seated at the table. We were looking at each other and talking quietly and didn’t notice the rest of the party arriving.

“Is this romantic enough for you, Sunshine?” I asked with a smirk. The place was unbelievable. The floor was white marble and the walls were painted in a light yellow; the tables were covered in cream colored linen tablecloths, and in the middle of the tables were vases with white, yellow and cream colored roses. The whole ambiance made you think of a summer’s day in Tuscany.

“It’s beautiful, Brian. I love this place. Let’s hope the food is as good as the surroundings.” Justin leaned over and gave me a kiss that was about to turn passionate when we heard Jennifer clearing her throat in front of us.

“Mom, Molly, hi. I’m so happy you could make it. Isn’t this place amazing?” Justin gushed giving his mother and sister a warm hug each.

“Hello, honey, yes it’s very beautiful here. Hello Brian.”

“Hey, Mother Taylor. Hi, Molly.”

Molly just giggled; she was totally smitten with me.

“You have got to stop that Brian. It’s quite enough that one of my children is in love with you.” Jennifer winked at me and I laughed out loud. She hadn’t expected that since I rarely laugh at all.

“What can I say? The Taylors all fall for the Kinney charm eventually.”

“Now wouldn’t that be nice if that were the case?” She said pointedly.

‘Oh right, Craig.’ I thought, ‘How could I forget about him?’

 **Jennifer POV ******

All during dinner, Justin made sure that Brian ate his food and didn’t drink too much. It was subtle, but I noticed. When Brian went to the bathroom at one point, I turned to my son.

“Is Brian alright, honey? You are awfully attentive to him, more so than usual.”

“He’s fine, Mom. This is one of his good days. He had his last radiation a week ago and he has gotten most of his appetite back. His doctors say he has to gain at least another five pounds and I just try and make sure he does just that.”

“Ok, darling, if there is anything I can do, please let me know.”

“Thanks, Mom, I will.”

When Brian came back, we were talking about school and Brian joined in telling about the student show the following week.

“Will you be there, Mother Taylor?”

“Of course I will, Molly will too. Right, Molly?”

“I guess. Will you be there, Brian?”

“I have not yet missed a single show Justin has ever had, not one, and I have no intention of missing this one either.” Brian gave Justin’s hand a gentle squeeze and smiled at him.

“Then, I guess it could be kind of fun. I just wish there would be someone else my age there.” She was pouting a little.

“Why don’t you just invite a friend to come along? I’m sure your mother wouldn’t mind,” Brian said looking at me.

“That’s a good idea, Brian. Why don’t you ask if Tiffany wants to come with us; you can have a sleepover after.”

“Really? Is that ok, Justin?”

“Of course it is, Molly. That’s actually a really great idea.” Justin treated Brian to one of his Sunshine best.

 **Molly POV ******

On the day of Justin’s show, Mom, Tiffany and I drove to PIFA and went to the hall where the exhibition was. We spotted Justin right away with his bright almost white hair, but I couldn’t see Brian anywhere. I like Brian; he is so cool and he doesn’t treat me like a little kid like everybody else does.

Hey, Mom, Molly, thank you so much for coming. And who is your friend, Molly?” Justin asks.

“Justin, this is my best friend, Tiffany.” Just as I introduce her, Brian comes sauntering into the room and Tiffany just stares at him.

“Wow.” Is all she says and Justin and Mom start laughing. He comes over to us and gives Justin a really big kiss right in the middle of everybody.

“Brian, this is Molly’s best friend, Tiffany. Tiffany, this is my partner, Brian,” Justin says and Tiffany just gawks.

“Wow.” Great vocabulary that girl has right now.

“Hi, Tiffany,” Brian smirks and turns to Justin. “Show me your stuff, Sunshine.” They leave and finally Tiffany finds her voice.

“Oh my god, he is beautiful,” she says with a dreamy expression on her face. I really don’t like it all that much; Brian is mine. Well not really, everybody knows he is Justin’s, but he is almost my brother-in-law.

My mother laughs and guides us to go and see Justin’s paintings. They are very big and I don’t understand them. I mean, they don’t look like anything. It’s just a lot of color all mixed together, but I guess they are good because they all have a little red dot on the nametag, and Mom tells me that means they are sold.

Brian and Justin walk around with their arms around each other while Justin talks to some of his fellow students and someone who looks like a professor.

 **Jennifer POV ******

It’s really amazing how attentive those two are to one another. Like the way Justin was at the restaurant, and now Brian is there with a supportive hand on the small of Justin’s back. He is just there, but doesn’t interfere with Justin’s interaction with the other students and the professors. I didn’t know that he could be the supportive partner in a situation like this. I always thought that he would be too self-centered for that. I guess that’s not really fair, considering what he did for him after the bashing, but I have always had that little nagging thought that he did that because he felt guilty. I guess I was wrong. He really does care for Justin and I’m really happy about that. I hate to think that Justin would settle for anything less than the real thing.

“Honey, your things are beautiful,” I tell him when I join the two of them in front of one of Justin’s pieces.

“Your mother is right, they are exquisite Sunshine,” Brian adds.

Justin smiles brightly at the both of us.

“You really think it is any good?”

“Sunshine, everything has sold; that should indicate that people think it’s good.” Brian gives him a small kiss on the cheek.

When the show is over, we go to the diner for some greasy food and to talk about the show.

Debbie isn’t working and none of the others are there, so we just have a quiet dinner before I take Molly and Tiffany home. I guess I learned something in the last two weeks, not everything with my son and his partner is as it seems.


	6. Gus and Ben

**Brian POV ******

Me, Justin, Michael and Ben were all sitting in the diner when the door opened and the munchers and the kids came in. Gus ran as fast as his little legs could carry him over to me and Justin.

“Daddy, Daddy.” Gus jumped in my arms and gave me a big hug.

“Hey, Sonnyboy, how are you?”

“I’m good, Daddy.” Gus suddenly saw Justin sitting next to me. “Daddy Justin,” he squealed and reached his arms out to get a hug.

“Hi, little man. What are you doing here?”

“We have lunch then go to the park.”

“That sounds nice.”

“Daddy Justin, why is everybody looking at us like that?” I looked around and saw that Michael and Ben were looking at Justin and Gus.

“I think it’s because they have never heard you call Justin ‘Daddy’ before, Sonnyboy.”

“Oh, but I call him Daddy Justin all the time.”

“I know you do, Gus, but I don’t think they know that Justin is your daddy.”

“That’s just silly, Daddy; everybody knows he’s my daddy. He gave me my name, after all,” Gus said with an air of confidence.

“But Gus, Justin isn’t really your father, you know that right?” Michael asked and I could have decked him.

“Of course he’s my daddy. I have two mommies and two daddies, you know,” He explained in his most patient voice.

“But…” Michael said before I interrupted him.

“You’re right, Gus, Justin gave you your name, and you do have two daddies.” I shot Michael a look that should have told him to shut the fuck up.

“Gus, Justin and your daddy are not a real couple, and therefore Justin cannot be your daddy, not like Ben is JR’s daddy like me.”

Gus’ lower lip started quivering and a big tear started rolling down his cheek.

“Sonnyboy, look at me.” He looked at me with big sad eyes. “Justin is your daddy. Do you remember the day we decided that you should call him daddy?”

“I remember, Daddy.”

“Good, then you don’t listen to Michael. He doesn’t know what he is talking about, ok?”

“Ok, Daddy.” Gus was smiling again and snuggled closer to Justin who gave him a little hug.

“But…” Michael started again.

 **Ben POV ******

“Shut up, Michael,” Melanie said and both Michael and I looked at her, surprised that she of all would come to Brian’s defense.

When the munchers and the kids had left, Brian turned to Michael.

“What the fuck is wrong with you? How dare you upset my kid like that?”

“Brian, you know damn well that he will be more upset when Justin leaves you again and you have to tell him that he really wasn’t his father after all,” Michael sneered at Justin.

“Oh, like you will have to when Ben leaves you?” he asked him pointedly.

“What? Why would Ben leave me? We are married.” I have to admit I was shocked at that one too.

“And we all know that no one ever gets a divorce, right? There is about as much chance of Ben leaving you as there is of Justin leaving me, and I would really appreciate if you would stay the fuck out of my relationship.” Brian was seriously pissed off at Michael at this point.

“I’m just trying to look out for you, Brian.”

“No, you are just trying to create problems between my partner and I.”

“Your partner? Since when is he your partner?”

“Since we got back together.”

He gawked at Brian and glared at Justin.

“How many blowjobs did you have to give him to agree to that, Boy Wonder?” Ok, that was a little harsh, even considering his animosity towards Justin.

“He had to give me about five for me to agree,” Justin answered.

Michael looked so scandalized Brian just started laughing.

“Let’s go, Sunshine. Maybe we can catch up to our son in the park.” Justin gave him a true sunshine smile and they got up and left the diner.

“What were you thinking, Michael? Why would you talk like that in front of Gus?”

“He has to know that the little bubble they all have him in can burst at any time. We all know that Brian will get tired of Justin at one point and kick him out.” He crossed his arms in front of his chest.

“Before you said that Justin would leave him, which is it?”

He just looked stubborn and refused to answer me. I had to wonder if he would ever get over this obsession he has with Brian and how he sees him. I doubt he ever really will and that does not bode well for our relationship. Why is it that everybody else seems to accept that Brian and Justin are a real couple this time around except Michael? Is he really that blind, or does he only see what he wants to see? I really don’t know, and it makes me sad.


	7. Everybody

**Debbie POV ******

Brian and Justin had disappeared or so it seamed. No one had been able to get a hold of either of them for two weeks. I was starting to worry about them and so was Jennifer.

We agreed to meet in front of their building on Tremont and go up and see if we could find some clues. The rest of the gang would be there too.

We were a rather large group that ended up there, it was Me, Carl, Jennifer, Molly, Ted, Emmett, Michael, Ben, Hunter, Mel, Lindsay, Gus   
and JR.

“Ted do you know anything? I mean you work for Brian.” I asked him.

“Sorry Deb, he never tells me anything and Cynthia hasn’t said a thing either. I’m not sure she knows where they are.” Ted looked worried and that scared me more than anything. I was sure that at least Cynthia would know something.

“I really think that this is a bad idea” Carl said but he had been saying that all morning so I just kind of ignored him. Maybe I shouldn’t have.

We all went inside the building and made our way up the stairs to the loft. We didn’t bother knock, all of us had been there at one time or another during the last two weeks and no one ever answered the door. As it turned out knocking might have been a good idea.

 **Brian POV ******

Justin and I had finally managed to get away together. We had been two weeks in Hawaii and it had been heaven. No family and friends disturbing us and no work. Well Justin had sketched and painted of course you can’t really expect an artist to go to Hawaii and not paint. Kinnetik had been in the capable hands of Cynthia and Ted for two weeks, and I was looking forward to go to the office tomorrow to see how much damage control I would have to do.

I had told Cynthia that I would be out of town for a while but not how long and not where. We purposely didn’t tell the family a thing, they would have been pestering us to know where we were going, and for how long, and we didn’t want anybody to know.

We just got home late last night and we were just taking it easy on the couch when he suddenly got that gleam in his eyes. The one that says I want to fuck you so bad, the one that has my cock standing at attention in two seconds flat. I gasped and he smiled knowingly, he took of his t-shirt and stood up to take of his pants, no underwear and I gasped a little again when I saw his hard beautiful cock.

He sat back down and looked at me.

“Strip.” He just said and I got up to comply.

It is not often he gets all commanding super top on me, but when he does I’m more than happy to play along. I started taking of my wife beater when he stopped me.

“Slowly, I want a show.”

I slowed down and started swaying my hips a little while taking off my clothes. When I was completely naked he had put on a condom and sat stroking himself slowly.

“Prepare yourself.”

I got the lube and squirted some on my fingers, I rubbed my fingers together to warm it up a little before fingering myself. When I was panting and sweating he stopped me again.

“Lower yourself onto me very slowly.”

God I love it when he does this. I’m sure it would be quite a shock to everybody that the stud of Liberty Avenue loves to be submissive to his twink, and as I said it isn’t often it happens, but when it does it is so fucking hot.

It is hard to lower one self like that. It takes quite a lot of strength in your thighs and I panted even more when I was finally completely embedded on him, but god it felt so damn good.

“Now fuck yourself on my big hard cock.”

I was on my knees on the sofa grabbing a hold on the back for leverage. I started moving up and down while rolling my hips around a little.

“Faster, harder.”

I complied and soon both of us had our heads thrown back and we were moaning and panting and the sweat was pouring off of us. Just as both of us came the door opened and the entire family, including Justin’s mother and sister and the kids stood there looking at us.

“God damn fucking son of a bitch.” I said while slowly lifting myself off of Justin, it is never a good idea to do that fast, it only hurts. Justin had gone a nice shade of pink and everybody tried to cover the

children’s eyes.

 **Justin POV ******

I was so damn embarrassed, here we are, Brian straddling me on the sofa, both of us covered in cum and the entire family walking in on us. Brian had taken some tissue from the coffee table and both of us started cleaning up a little when my mother said.

“How could you Justin, in front of the children?”

Now that just pissed me of.

“How could I what mom? Fuck in my own home with the door locked? Is that what you don’t think I should do?”

She looked a little embarrassed about that.

“What the fuck is all of you doing here anyway?” Brian said after putting on his sweats that had been dropped on the floor, I put mine on as well and went to the kitchen to get some water for the both of us, we had lost a lot of fluid after all.

Now that we were both dressed, at least partially, the kids were released and Gus ran over to Brian.

“What were you doing to Daddy Justin, Daddy?” Brian took him in his arms and sat down on the chair across from the sofa, no need to sit in the cum after all.

“Daddy Justin and I were just playing a grown up game Sunnyboy.”

“But Daddy, it looked like you were hurting Daddy Justin.”

“He didn’t hurt me little man. I like it when Daddy and I play this game. I’m fine as you can see.”

“What are you all doing here?” Brian asked again.

“Briiannn, we were worried about you. You have been gone for two weeks and nobody knew where you were, not even Cynthia. I now we walk in seeing you with his dick up your ass, what the fuck is going on?” Michael whined as usual.

“I’m sure Justin’s dick and where it’s going isn’t any of your business and the reason you haven’t know where we were is because we didn’t want anybody to know, we have been on our honeymoon and didn’t want any interruptions.”

The room went completely quite after that.

“Honeymoon? What the fuck do you mean honeymoon? You two are not even married.” Deb was almost screaming.

“Well we are now. We went to Hawaii and got married two weeks ago, and the rest of the time we have been there on our honeymoon.”

“Oh my god, that is so fabulous. Congratulations honey.” Emmett said and almost gave me a hug until he seamed to remember what he had walked in on and changed his mind.

“Congratulations.” My mother was a little more subdued, but I guess she really wanted a big party with the works.

“You finally did it, I’m so proud of you Kiddo.” Deb gave Brian a little pad on the cheek.

“Congratulations, both of you.” Carl and Ben gave both of us a handshake and Molly smiled brightly.

“Now Brian really is my brother-in-law.” She said.

“I really am.” He said proudly.

“How could you Brian?” Lindsay said.

Everybody looked at her in surprise.

“How could I what? Marry the man I love?”

“He needs to explore his talent before he settles down. And you are so not the marrying kind. How long do you think it will take for you to regret doing this?”

“I have thought about this for a very long time Lindz. I have no intention of letting Justin’s career suffer, but he has to finish school first under any circumstances. There is nothing in the law that says an artist has to go to New York and be miserable to get success.”

“What makes you think he would me miserable in New York?”

“Because Brian wouldn’t be there, I have always been the happiest when I’ve been with Brian. When I’m happy I create better art, I’ve never been able to channel misery into something beautiful on the canvas.” I tell her and she blushes a little like she just realized I was there.

“Besides I really don’t think it is any of our business whether or not they get married, it is something they have to decide for themselves.” Mel looks pointedly at her wife.

“But Brian, you don’t believe in love and you hate marriage.”

“Not really Mikey, I just never expected to meet somebody who would love me for me and not for what I could do for him or what I represented to him.”

“What do you mean, I have always loved you for you, so have Lindsay you know that.”

“No Mikey, both of you have always loved the person I was in your minds, not the real me. To you I have always been the hero, the stud and the one to fix all your problems. To Linds I have always been the fantasy about a happy hetero couple she could have on the side. Justin is the only person to never expect anything from me except my love and respect. Now he and I are married and as you can see we are fine. If you’ll excuse us we would like to resume our quite Sunday until I have to go to work tomorrow and Justin has to go to school.”

All of them left grudgingly and we looked at each other.

“I guess that took care of when and how to tell everybody.” Brian said and we laughed so hard we dropped to the sofa and held our stomachs.


End file.
